


玫瑰与蛇 增樱篇

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/07/13 补档和龙樱那篇一样的设定 但是攻换成了增田贵久是有点胆小的跟踪狂massu 跟了jx好几次一直没敢下手 结果被jx发现了嘻嘻
Relationships: Masuda Takahisa/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	玫瑰与蛇 增樱篇

他是个耐不住寂寞的王，你算好了时间出门，今天的太阳很好，你猜樱井翔大概也会按照惯例从那深不可及的金色宫殿里偷溜出来完成他一周一次的忍者旅行。你有些迫不及待想要快点再见到他，哪怕对于他来说你只不过是个尾随他的陌生人；其实你也知道你并不能真的接近他，但是这么远远看着他已经足够让你幻想一场电光火石的模拟恋情。  
这是他的忍者旅行，也是你的忍者旅行，你喜欢把他叫成忍者，因为你看见他的每一次他几乎都戴着个遮住半张脸颊的黑色口罩，就像古装剧里暗夜潜行的忍者一样神秘又让人着迷。不过他的眼睛灵动而深邃，一看见什么新奇东西就会露在口罩上面扑闪扑闪地使劲儿眨；要在人群中认出来他也不是什么太困难的事，你相信只要有人见过那眼睛一次，就绝对不会再将这样的英芒遗忘。所以当你看见有双明亮的瞳孔出现在了宫殿侧门出口，你连忙兴奋地望向这瞳孔的主人。  
他出现了，是的，是你的王出现了。

噢，还请千万不要误会，谁都知道你不是一个变态的跟踪癖患者，你有正当的职业，你有健全的心智，你并没有什么伤痕累累的童年阴影，更不是要策划阴谋来报复社会，你只是想要探知关于他的一切。  
这是你跟踪他的第六次，他却仍然没有发现你，他毫无自觉地孤身走在大街上，翘丽的屁股随着步伐在你面前轻轻摆动，细窄的腰肢时不时从那高高的衣摆下面露出来，仔细的话还能看见昨夜残留未消的道道抓痕。你想象着他仰高优雅的脖子吃痛反手掐住自己的背，亦或是身上的对方温柔覆上他的臀沟却又被他诱得狠心挠出几条深刻的烙印，你觉得他真是色情极了，眼前的每一帧全是他躺在别人身下辗转求欢的画面。如果你是他的主人，你一定不会放任他出来这么肆无忌惮地招蜂引蝶；他是你的生命之火，欲念之光，你的视线完全被他的身影给勾了去，你觉得他的裤子里面一定什么都没穿，不然你怎么可能光是看了一眼就已经心生涟漪。

爱他的人当然不会只有你一个，他是万人痴求的交配对象，世间却没有几个真的见过他的长相，你也是之前偶然去了那座神庙，等到想走的时候已经来不及逃，只好躲在神像后面看完了整场香艳淋漓的祭祀仪式。  
学校的教科书上从没写过原来祭祀竟是王性交的代名词，你不是故意闯进去偷窥这些限制级的场景，但是他受情催动的模样实在过于惹人怜爱让你无心分神多想，令人面红脑热的嗔怪呻吟连绵起伏不绝于耳，你捂着嘴尽量不让自己的呼吸发出动静惊动他们，却还是忍不住伸了半根食指进嘴下意识地咬。  
原石堆砌而成的大殿此刻空旷得惊人，只有屋顶的一扇琉璃窗户还在往里透着刺眼的光，一片忽明忽暗中你看见年轻的献祭者把头埋在他的双腿之间吸得爽快，啧啧水声响起来甚至还有回音。于是他坐着的大腿分得更开了，右脚失重地架在对方的肩上被电流般的快感激得用力舒张脚趾，过保护的皙白胴体就连最粗糙的膝盖部分都是粉嫩的，整个人看起来都精巧得仿佛一个切了电源的洋娃娃任人摆布。  
于是你升起一阵阵止不住的口干舌燥，望梅止渴的感觉反而让你更难受了。他的鸡巴尝起来一定要比你的食指刺激多了，但现在你所拥有的一切就只有一个食指，你的嘴巴开始饥不择食地舔弄它接触到的一切棒状物，不出一会儿就把那根东西濡湿得彻底。然后他们抽插，他们做爱，他的脊背耸动宛如圣女山峰；你依然只是一个没人拯救的旁观者，刻意压抑的糟糕欲求终于到达无法停止的地步。你的裤子湿得一塌糊涂，你需要大量氧气来把现实和范特西分辨清楚，狂爱织成一张巨大的网把你卷进旋涡，你没想到你居然对着一个初次见面的人看射了。  
可你发现你想错了，他从来就不是什么任人摆布的洋娃娃，狡猾的献祭者本想趁他不应期的疲惫间隙得了便宜就走，却被他飞快的反手一枪击倒在地。沾了血迹的下颚线被嫩鹅黄的微弱亮度包裹成惊心动魄的美，你错乱惶恐地怀疑刚才的情节是否真的只是南柯一梦，直到地面血液蔓延流开浸透了你的鞋尖，你才突觉有些毛骨悚然。你怔怔看着他目光凌冽轻蔑，猛地想起神庙之巅晴空万里下闪烁不断的赤红族徽，恍然大悟这血一样的鲜艳颜色究竟从何而来。

但他即使傲慢地不可一世，却也可爱得人畜无害，真实的他如今正在你十米开外摘了口罩偷偷享用美味，融化了小半的乳白奶油沾在他的唇上泛着一层浅浅的光泽，总会唤起一些令你胆颤心惊又欲罢不能的肮脏记忆。  
大概是为了掩人耳目，他总爱穿些灰蒙蒙的大地系外套和深绿色的迷彩衣服企图混入人海茫茫，可那故作土气的打扮又怎么能够遮得住他的脸，他的背后像是有光，经过你身侧的片刻他发梢的风又带起一阵香气，你才发现你的欲望从没真的熄灭过。他真是一个难得的绝色妙人儿，如此强烈的反差矛盾地出现在同一个人身上竟会没有一丝突兀，于是你的老二不合时宜地竖得笔直，你的胯间每一分钟都在越来越紧，他随心所欲就能把你迷得走火入魔，你变得像只巴甫洛夫的狗。  
“你跟踪我？”  
思绪飞扬的时分你的下颌倏地被人生硬地扣住抬高拧转过去，下个瞬间你就看见他不知何时已经站到你的面前一步一步将你逼进角落的小巷，他突如其来的反侦察来得意料之外却又情理之中，一左一右的两只手臂夹得你根本无处可走。他的身上飘来星星几点淡淡香气惹得你心比鼻子还痒，两个人的距离忽然近得只差一个拥吻，你的喉咙干涩地匆匆滚下两口唾液勉强用来湿润，发出的声音心虚得自己都听不下去，“我，我就只是路过而已。”  
“都快两个多月了，你的跟踪技巧可是一点都没有进步，” 他的眼睛总像是盛了满满一湖水在荡漾，如果不是当下这样的情况，你倒真想一辈子溺死在这水波盈盈的双目里不出来了。可是他的危险还是危险，这仿佛是他与生俱来的本领，你逃不过，也避不开。  
“跟了这么久，你难道就不想把我按在墙上狠狠干一顿麽？把我身上这套衣服当作垃圾撕得粉碎，干到我走不动路，做得我下不了床。”  
你本就不是什么胆大的种，所谓的从心也不过就是有贼心没贼胆的同义词，但他实在明白你的弱点，要命地凝住眼眸直勾勾看着你，连娇带悍就把你条件反射的拒绝通通堵在口中。  
这座城的统治者，你族人的王，现在的的确确是他在亲自向你发出邀请，点一下头的功夫比在一堆芍药之间挑出一朵玫瑰还要简单，这该让你怎么说不？  
“你就是这么当上王的吗，靠你的脸，还是你的屁股？”  
准备好的精致情话到了嘴边就只剩下一段粗俗不堪的语句，怪就怪主动放低防备后的他近在咫尺又触手可得，你不过是随意翻了个身就已经反客为主同他交换了位置，不羁的野鹿甘心当只斑比的机会几乎罕有得失不再来。  
“是啊，我的子民，我的信徒，可能就是你的兄弟，你的叔父，还有更多我记都记不得脸的男人，他们排着队轮流顶进我的身体，人数最多的那几天我睡觉连腿都合不上，不同出处的精液从我的屁眼里一点一滴往外流，床单换了一条又一条。”他伸手指了指脖颈胸口那些性感私密的地带，神情挑衅而撩人，“可这是他们的荣幸不是吗，他们把我操得爽极了，这里，这里，还有这里，全都是标记，他们往我屁股里塞进过无数根长长短短的鸡巴，只可惜没有一根属于你。”

其实他没有必要存心说这些来对你使用激将法，但是最后这句话却在你的郁结痛处结结实实扎了一刀。你索性一把扒了他的牛仔裤，看着他修长均匀的腿一下就暴露在了白日焰火之下，就凭这一瞥，你浮想联翩的老毛病就又犯了起来。他腰下的双丘不自觉地翕张颤抖宛如鱼鳃呼吸楚楚可怜，你已经可以想象此时他的里面是有多么滚烫性感，带着能够焚尽理智规则的温度魅惑着你长驱直入；你想像刀一样用鸡巴把他变成蝴蝶标本用力钉在墙上，你要他用下面多汁的小嘴热情火辣地紧紧咬住你的肉棒再也不放，看来他对这场欢爱果然早有准备，如你所愿他还真的没穿内裤。  
利落地在那蜜桃一样绯红可人的屁股上打出清脆一声之后，他的身体很快呈现出一片火烧云似的媚态，说到底他毕竟是一个感官正常、甚至比常人更为敏感的普通人类，就算嘴上说得再身经百战，身体还是一点就着。你见他都起了反应，也就不再畏畏缩缩，甬道内部的嫩肉渐渐绽放吐露出中央的花心，你的手赶紧顺着狭小的臀缝摸了进去渴望一探究竟，可还没等你伸入深处，指尖就先触到了些什么软乎乎的橡胶质感小玩意。  
是个肛塞，怪不得他的下面一点发情的迹象也没有，就连裤裆也干燥洁净得快要让你怀疑人生；没了障碍以后，他体内攒了一路的淫水这下突然有了去处，剧烈地喷涌出来溅得你满手都是。他就像甜筒上那些融化了的奶油一样紧贴着墙，你表现得不成熟极了，整装待发的阴茎只在他股间稍稍滑动磨蹭几下就直接插了进去，不远处的街道传来车水马龙的鸣笛和打折店的促销吆喝，可你却只听见他唇齿间压低的一声喝彩。  
爽极了，操，这样的屁股不当王才是最大的可惜。

无声的做爱对你和他两个人都很困难，没有剧本的意外从头到尾都是惊喜，他分泌出的肠液用作润滑已经绰绰有余，受到压迫的内壁把你箍得生疼却也没有任何赶你出去的意思。短促的叫床像是一下一下要把你往更深的地狱方向拉着堕落，你抓着他的肩膀汗流浃背把肉刃一刀一刀捅进前所未有的深度和角落，只要微微变了角度位置就又会被他绞得如同行将就斩的死刑犯。你像是身处无人之境，撞在臀瓣上的拍击声太容易就被巷子外头的嘈杂喧嚣给盖过去，近乎昏厥的愉悦给你了然无趣的大脑强行注射下了一管安非他命，这太刺激，你射得很快，总觉得有些对不起他的丢人。  
“再来。”  
他是最好的性爱老师，你的怯弱被他的大胆一步步击溃，反倒是他引导着你慢慢往前走；你扫兴地擦擦裤子拉链上滴到的精液，软了四分之三的阳物还无精打采地剩个头塞在他屁股缝里，但他只是用舌头绕着你的耳廓舔了一圈，你的身体居然就被他挑得又迅速抬起了身。说话间他不小心溢出几个柔得好听的音符，比深夜电台里的低俗小说更让你心跳加速；他的头往后扬了扬，这不是终结，你不能投降，你匆忙抽出阴茎把他没吸收完的黏液胡乱沿着柱身抹了抹，头晕目眩地赶紧再顶进去下一个高潮。  
你记不清那天你们到底做了多少次，释放了太多回的精液比起最初早已变得质地稀薄，浑浊得浅到快要没有颜色；他快要把你榨干了，你累得没有力气换气，他便在接吻的空档口对口把气息传到你的嘴中。有那么一会儿你还以为他也终于到了体力透支的终点，他却弯起含情脉脉的眼神看着你，还带着几分得逞的得意轻佻，逼得你下身继续奋力挺入抽送。  
太爽了，操。  
你想。


End file.
